


Flowers Are Prettier Than Stars - Tales of Secret Santa 2019

by MonochromePhoenix



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluff, Multi, No clue what I was doing but it was fun, Tales of Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromePhoenix/pseuds/MonochromePhoenix
Summary: A supposedly simple date is a lot more difficult when two particularly annoying men won't leave you alone.~~~A Tales of Secret Santa 2019 gift to Tumblr user @/leviathxA very late happy holidays to you!
Relationships: Estellise Sidos Heurassein/Rita Mordio, Raven/Yeager (Tales of Vesperia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Flowers Are Prettier Than Stars - Tales of Secret Santa 2019

"Come on Rita, it's perfect weather!" Estelle beamed at the shorter girl, taking her hand and dragging her from the relative quiet of the inn to the bustle of the town. Although she muttered complaints under her breath, Rita let herself be dragged along, into the crisp morning air. "Look!" Pointing her free hand downwards, Estelle marveled over how the entire floor was carpeted in pastel petals. Rita couldn't help but smile, nodding.  
"Yeah, I've heard it gets like this in spring. Although, it is really impressive to look at in person."  
"Which is exactly why we've come here. You know I've always wanted to go on a date here." Estelle declared, which made Rita turn the same shade as Estelle's hair.  
"...Fine…" The mage muttered, squeezing Estelle's hand as the two wandered around town.

Estelle peered over the rim of her glass at Rita, smiling softly. Embarrassed under the princess's gaze, Rita sipped her tea, thinking. Taking a quick bite of her lunch, Estelle tilted her head. "Rita?"  
"Huh?" She put down her cup. "Yeah?"  
"You haven't tried the cake yet! Here." Estelle grabbed Rita's spoon, carved out a price of cake, and held it up at Rita expectantly.  
"Wha- Hey-" Rita spluttered, looking from Estelle's wide eyes to the spoon. Gingerly, she let Estelle feed her the cake. "Oh-! That is good."  
"See?" Estelle giggled, putting Rita's spoon down and going back to her own cake. After a moment of quiet, the girls digging in, Rita glanced up.  
"Hey, Estelle?"  
"Yes, Rita?"  
"You know, I was wondering if-"  
"Hey there, ladies." Interrupted Raven, grinning at the pair. Rita glared in response, and Estelle frowned.  
"What'd you want, old man?"  
"Aww, don't be like that! Can't this old man say hi to his friends?"  
"Go bug Yuri." Rita rolled her eyes. Estelle sighed, sipping her drink.  
"We are busy, Raven… Maybe you could find something else to do?"  
"Your other option is I'll find something for you, and it won't be pleasant." Rita looked at him with half a smirk, to which he shrugged.  
"Geez, I guess I'll leave now!" Raven huffed, walking away.  
"And now my tea's cold."

Finishing their lunch took no time at all, arguing over who was paying the bill took slightly longer, and eventually they were walking again, hand in hand.  
"You know, you were onto something when you brought us out here. Aside from the old man, it's been nice."  
"Really? Oh, I'm so glad!" Estelle smiled purely, giving Rita's hand a squeeze. "I'm having a lot of fun! But, um…"  
"What?" Rita tilted her head, looking up at her girlfriend.  
"What were you asking earlier?"  
"Oh, that-!" Rita went pink. "Well, uh, you see… What was it again…"  
"Take your time, it's alright." Estelle paused, taking Rita's other hand so they were facing each other. This only served to make the mage even more flustered, but she tried to stutter out her words.  
"I… Uh… Well… I wanted to, you know… Ask if-"  
"It's a nice day, ja?" A man hopped down behind Rita, making Estelle let go of her in shock. Rita spun around, a glint in her eye as she glared at him.  
"It was, until you showed up. The hell do you want?"  
"That's a bit harsh, don't you think so, Princess?" Yeager spoke, his accent thick on the air.  
"No, Rita's right. You never show up without ulterior motives." Estelle nodded, nervously watching him.  
"So I can't be enjoying a day out?"  
"No." The couple replied in unison, both staring at him with differing layers of annoyance. If looks could kill, Yeager would be dead ten times over by the end of the conversation.  
"What a shame. I don't suppose you could tell me where to find your other friends? I'd leave you alone after, ja?"  
"Well, I don't actually kn-"  
"Just. Go. Away." Rita huffed, holding a book in her hand.  
"Wait, Rita-" Estelle was cut off by Rita yet again. She pointed her spare hand, and a flame appeared at Yeager's feet. The fire reflected with a mean glint in Rita's eye, which showed no regret as she watched Yeager's startled jump back.  
"I can make it bigger?" Rita asked, Estelle putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Please don't burn the flowers…"  
Rita cursed, putting the fire out with a wave of her hand. "Sorry."  
"Yeeesh!" Yeager yelled, disappearing in the smoke.  
"It's okay!" With a soft laugh, Estelle grabbed Rita's hand, pulling her along in a run.

"Phew…" Rita leaned against the small tree, Estelle kneeling down next to her. "Geez, what a pain…"  
"Oh, but it was kind of fun!" Estelle smiled up at her. Rita slid her back down the trunk, flopping next to Estelle.  
"Well, if you at least had fun, then I guess it wasn't all that bad… They should keep their noses out of our stuff, though!" She huffed, crossing her arms.  
"Mmm…" Estelle made a noncommittal noise of agreement, leaning her head on Rita's shoulder. "Anyway, I've finished the book you lent me."  
"Oh, really?" Rita's eyes lit up, a smile forming. "What'd you think? Good, huh?"  
"It wasn't good, it was brilliant! The way the author managed to subliminally explain the principles of Aer while making an engaging mystery story was amazing…" Estelle trailed off, grinning.  
"I know! It's one of the best books of this century, you know."  
"Really? I'm not surprised." Estelle nodded, and Rita leaned her head on Estelle's.  
"Mhm. I'm glad you enjoy it."  
"Ooh, that means it's my turn next to make you read something! I have just the book in mind, I'll find it in the next library we come across."  
"Really? I'm excited to read it, you have good taste."  
"Aww, thank you!" Estelle hugged Rita, snuggling her under the softly falling petals.

It felt like an eternity of calm before they moved, but was in fact only a few hours. The sun had started to set, revealing the first few twinkling stars. Rita stretched her arms out, nudging Estelle out of her half-asleep state. "Hey. Hey, get up!"  
"Huh..?" The princess yawned, sitting up straight. "What is it?"  
"Look!" Rita pointed to their right, clearly shocked.  
"What is- Oh my!" Estelle gasped. After blinking a few times, she figured it must be real. Raven and Yeager were laughing under the next patch of trees, their teammate carrying a rose.  
"What the hell..?" Rita was confused, and ready to march over there, but Estelle hung onto her.  
"Wait…" She muttered, watching Raven hand the other man a flower. "Aww!"  
"That's not-" Rita muttered, but Estelle's face quietened her.  
"Leave them be. I can't think of anyone more suited to Raven, can you?"  
After thinking about it, Rita sighed. "No, I can't. Let's leave them alone."  
Estelle beamed, watching the pair hug for one more second before she turned to Rita. "Rita?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you for today!"  
"No, thanks. I loved it." Rita blushed, fiddling with a blossom then sliding it into Estelle's hair.  
"Really? Oh, now ask your question!"  
"Right, that. I was wondering if after all this… Traveling with the idiots, you'd mind me living with you in the castle? It has-"  
"Oh, of course you can!"  
"Oh- Wait, really?! Perfect!" The two laughed, holding hands.  
"I realized something today…"  
"What was it, Rita?"  
"You know, flowers are prettier than stars."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was worth the wait, I had a lot of fun getting to write my favourite ship with a side of a ship I never considered, but is really very good.


End file.
